The Redhead
by Sparkiebunny
Summary: A heroic act lands Tony in the hospital. Hurt!Tony. Written for the wonderful Scousemuz1k, with love.


**This is a fic for the wonderful **_**Scousemuz1k**_**, who can use lots of love and positive thoughts, especially today. Scouse has served as an astounding inspiration to me since I first came to the site. I can confidently say that I wouldn't be writing here without the constant support and encouragement from her and others. She's never hesitated to reply to my PM's, emails, reviews, and everything else, and at the times when my confidence was dwindling, she Gibbs-slapped me (albeit gently) back into tip-top shape. She's always been there for me (and from what I understand, countless others as well). Scouse is a talented author, a splendid person, and a valued friend.**

**This one's for you, Scouse! Hope you enjoy!**

**-Bunny**

* * *

"Come on, Boss! _Please_ make McGeek do it. It's my day off!" Tony whined. He and Gibbs were walking side by side, on the crowded city street. After being called in for a marine in trouble, which had turned out to be a false alarm, Tony was _not_ a happy camper.

"Sorry, DiNozzo. Just 'cause we didn't do anything, doesn't mean we don't have paperwork to fill out." Tony groaned, but knew Gibbs was right.

Looking around impatiently, Gibbs growled. "I hate coming downtown when it's so damn busy."

"I don't know, boss," the SFA replied as he scanned the crowd. "There _are_ perks." His eyes traveled to a tall woman near the crosswalk wearing a tight black skirt and purple blouse. She had vibrant red hair, pulled back into a sleek ponytail, and was fiddling with her phone, unaware of the hazel eyes boring into her. As Tony and Gibbs grew closer to the crosswalk, Tony grinned and elbowed Gibbs lightly, not taking his eyes off the woman.

"You'd like this one, Boss. She's a red-"

The rest was a blur to Gibbs.

In an instant, Tony's words halted and he was gone from Gibbs's side. Next thing Gibbs knew, one body was shoved into him, and another was violently forced to the pavement by a cab.

"Tony!" he yelled. The redheaded woman who had been thrust into him was trembling, eyes wide and fearful. Gibbs pushed her aside and made his way to Tony's fallen form.

**. . .**

Tony could only credit his trained gut. And, of course, his keen eye for women. A split second after he began talking to Gibbs, he caught sight of a cab in his peripherals. His eyes still glued to the beautiful woman before him, he also noticed her complete and utter distraction as she stepped onto the crosswalk. The vehicle was hurtling right at her, and she had no idea.

Reacting instinctively, Tony propelled himself forward, grabbing the woman's arm and using all his strength to thrust her towards Gibbs, towards safety. Unfortunately, the speed of his motions combined with the momentum of his body gave Tony no control over any further movements.

Sensing the impact before it came, Tony threw his arms up protectively, sucking in a desperate breath as the cab collided with his body, forcefully throwing him to the pavement. His lungs tried unsuccessfully to breathe, but the wind had been knocked from his body. His throat constricted painfully and his head smashed mercilessly into the pavement. Dots spotted his vision. _Women_, he thought, straining to focus on his surroundings. _I knew they'd be the death of me_.

The last thing he saw wa_s _Gibbs's running toward him. And his last thought before the darkness consumed him was _God,_ _how clichéd_.

**. . .**

"DiNozzo, open your eyes."

A commanding voice broke through Tony's blissful unconsciousness.

"I know you're awake now, so open 'em up, Tony."

Reluctantly, Tony blinked his eyes open, cringing at the light. Through hazy slits, he saw a form move to the switch on the wall, and the blinding brightness dimmed. When his vision had finally adjusted itself, Tony could see a slightly disheveled Gibbs glaring intensely at him. He looked around, briefly noticing the sling around his arm and the soft cast around his ankle.

"He-" Tony began, but his throat was raw and scratchy. He cleared it and tried again. "Hey, Boss." The tone was still shaky, but at least audible.

"You're an idiot, DiNozzo. A heroic idiot, but an idiot all the same."

Tony's eyes widened slightly at the harsh tone. He frowned defensively and opened his mouth to reply, but was (not unexpectedly) cut off by Gibbs's low voice.

"Next time you throw someone out of the path of a speeding car, try getting _yourself_ out of the way, too." Gibbs's voice was dangerous, but the man couldn't quite mask the concern in his tone. His icy blue eyes were blazing, and Tony recognized the fact that it'd be best for him to stay quiet.

After a few tense moments, Tony spoke cautiously, "So she's ok?"

The guarded voice broke Gibbs's resolve. He sighed. "Yeah, DiNozzo, she's fine."

Tony nodded. "Good, 'cause it'd be a shame for the world to be deprived of that level of magnificence."

Gibbs growled exasperatedly. "Yeah, well I hope it was worth 3 broken ribs, a sprained ankle, a dislocated shoulder, a grade 2 concussion, and a torn spleen."

Tony paused a moment, narrowing his eyes thoughtfully. After some contemplation, he replied confidently, "Definitely worth it."

"We'll see if you're saying that when the painkillers wear off."

Tony chuckled lightly. "Touché, Boss. Touché…So how long was I out for?"

Gibbs sighed and said sardonically, "Well, you want me to count the emergency surgery to repair your spleen _and_ the ambulance ride here?"

Tony winced, "Oh God, an _ambulance_? That's so embarrassing."

Gibbs ignored Tony's complaint and continued. "It's been about 6 hours, give or take."

Tony nodded, soaking in the information. "Well at least it was my day off. Didn't have to miss any work." He grinned slyly. "_And_ I got out of doing that paperwork."

"DiNozzo, you were hit by a cab, not run down by an 18-wheeler. I think you can handle a little paperwork while you're laid up in here. In fact, I saved it especially for you. McGee offered to do it when he stopped by earlier, but I figured you'd want _something_ to keep you busy."

The grin slid off Tony's face, replaced by a glum pout. "Gee, _thanks_, Boss."

"Anytime, DiNozzo."

"You do realize that now, none of you can ever pick on me again for womanizing, right?"

Gibbs raised his eyebrows doubtfully. "How's that, DiNozzo?"

"Think about it, Boss. I don't normally go for redheads, but that unnatural beauty caught my _finely honed _eye. If I hadn't been watching her so intently, who knows what would've happened?"

Gibbs smiled, replying wryly, "Well, your _finely honed_ eye also cost you a slice of your spleen."

"Eh," Tony said, shrugging as best he could with the sling around his arm. "Coulda been worse."

Gibbs rolled his eyes before turning and walking towards the door. "Yeah, DiNozzo," he said over his shoulder. "She coulda been a blonde."

Tony laughed as his boss walked out the door, presumably to get coffee.

Settling back into the pillow, Tony winced as his body protested. _Guess those painkillers are wearing off._ Yet he smiled contentedly. Because he was tired, injured, hurting, all-around pretty miserable, and knew that these feelings would only get worse in the coming hours and days.

But he had friends who'd be there to help him along and Gibbs-slap him back into shape. And, even if only for the moment, that was all that mattered.

Tony closed his eyes and sighed. Just then, Gibbs walked back into the room.

"Almost forgot," he said, reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a crumpled piece of paper and tossed it onto Tony's lap.

Tony frowned curiously. "What's this?"

Gibbs shook his head and replied with a stifled grin.

"The redhead's phone number."


End file.
